


Curiousity

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Never leave things laying around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity

 

**Title: Curiousity**  
 **Author: missthingsplace**  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Never leave things laying around.  
Spoilers: Series 2 up to Adam  
Rating: pg13  maybe

**Written for day 20 of the Horizonssing challenge**

 

Jack had spotted it just lying there, he knew as soon as he was it what it was, Ianto's diary. He picked it up and went to call out for him but stopped himself, would it really be so wrong to have a little peek? He rubbed his hand over the cover, it was just so tempting to open it see what Ianto wrote.

No, it was private. He should just call Ianto and give it back to him, maybe in a minute. He placed it on the table and picked up the other object that was in a clear plastic bag and started to open it. Damn it, he put it back down and picked up the diary again. Surely a little peek wouldn't hurt? It might have something about the missing two days in it.

_**January 16th 2008  
** _  
**_Jack's back. I'm so happy to see him but I'm still so angry with him for leaving like that. He kissed me, In front of everyone and then vanished._ ** _**I don't know if I will ever forgive him, despite knowing the moment I saw him that I still love him. Someone from his past, an ex lover turned up. Captain John Hart so he called himself, can't say I care for the bastard. Caused nothing but trouble for us, it better be the last we ever see of him. If he ever calls me Eye Candy again I swear I will shoot him. I can't believe the ripple of jealousy that ran through me when he kissed Jack.** _

A twinge of guilt flodded into Jack's brain, he knew that Ianto had been angry at him when he returned and that it had taken him a while to let Jack close to him again. Oh my god he thought, I hurt him so much, more than he ever let on. He ... loves me. Jack flicked through the pages and stopped at another entry.

**_January 30th 2008_ **

**_Today was the day, we woke Tommy up for his yearly check up and it happened. It was why he was here, to save the world. Poor Tosh, she had fallen for him, we could all see how much she cared for him and was deverstated when he was gone. On the plus side Jack and I talked a little today, he told me he didn't want to leave, to go back to his own time. He never said the words directly to me but it was like he was telling me indirectly that he loved me. I kissed him over and over and we ended up making love on the floor of his office, I love him so much._ **

Jack was beginning to feel very bad for reading such private thoughts, he should never have started this but he couldn't put it down now. He thumbed through a few more pages, mostly little anecdotes on their everyday lives, some sad, some made him smile. And one of the most recent made him giggle to himself. Jack stopped suddenly as the realisation came over him, he was falling in love with Ianto. Nothing in it about their missing twenty four hours, that was a shame.

He heard the sound of footseps approaching, Ianto! He closed the diary and dropped it quickly onto the table, then called out to him. He picked the other item up and slid it out the bag as Ianto appreared. 

'Did you call?' Ianto asked.

Jack picked the diary up and held it out to him. 'I found your diary.'

Ianto took it from him. 'Yep. I've been looking for that.' He replied as Jack grinned.

Ianto turned and started to walk away, he stopped in his tracks as Jack started to speak.

'And for the record, measuring tapes never lie.'

Ianto rolled his eyes and muttered 'Fuck' under his breath. 

His mind was in a whirl, if Jack had read that, then chances are he had read more. Oh fuck indeed.

The End


End file.
